


Before the Liars and Assassins

by LocalChaoticMistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ouma not Oma, Reconciliation, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalChaoticMistake/pseuds/LocalChaoticMistake
Summary: "Kiki-chan?"It wasn't him. It couldn't be. She hated him."Kiki-chan?"It wasn't him.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Before the Liars and Assassins

Maki and Shuichi stare at the boy grinning at them. Pink drips from the gash in his head. “It’s a lie!” he laughs. She watches as Kokichi’s smile falls and his body follows. A loud thunk resonates through the barren room.

Maki stared at the small boy swaying as he tried to stand up again. “Kokichi?” she hears Shuichi ask. She sighs and clips and unclips her pin from her uniform.

His purple eyes, too dilated even for such a dark room, make contact with hers before roaming back to random spots in the room. “Kokichi?” Shuichi tried again, but no response came. The shorter teen seemed too preoccupied with trying to get up from the floor.

Kokichi grins at them when he finally makes it back up, but his eyes keep trailing away from them and his voice is hitched with labored breaths. Shuichi stutters and Maki just glares at the pink covered head so far below hers. “What’s that look for Kiki-chan?” Kokichi asks, voice far too dazed. “You gonna strangle me again?” 

Maki freezes and drops her pin to the floor. Beside her Shuichi turns to her alarmed, but she continues staring at the short teen in front of her.

Kiki-chan?

_A small boy being dragged through the doors of the orphanage. His big purple eyes stare at her as he's pulled across the floor to the office. She wonders why they’re not even trying to make him walk._

The assassin stares at the dazed boy in front of her. Her hands twitch and she glares.

_She makes eye contact with the purple haired boy through the crack in the closet keyhole. If she squints and tilts her head just right she can see him shaking in the too small space. “I didn’t want him to get in trouble,” he mumbles under her scrutinising stare. The workers figured out he was claustrophobic two weeks into his stay._

She hates Kokichi. She wants to strangle him until his brain couldn’t even think of one of his stupid lies. That’s all this was. Just another stupid fucking lie.

_She watches as the lies roll off the now older boy’s tongue. He broke the window, he wrote the messages, he threw the ball at the worker. She wants to yell at him, tug his hair, scream at him to stop being so stupid! He’s getting hurt for things he didn’t do and she doesn’t understand why he’s doing it._

Shuichi says something beside her. All she hears is the little boy trying not to cry as he’s dragged away again.

_She doesn’t see him for two months. She’s been asked to take care of the little ones and that keeps her away from the upstairs. Away from the closet and that room. Sometimes when she gets them to settle down for nap time she hears a familiar scream and squeezes her eyes shut._

Kokichi still doesn’t say anything, just wobbles and stares at the ceiling. His eyes are moving in two different directions and Maki wonders how easy it would be to pluck them from the liar’s still bleeding head.

_He comes back different. His eyes are too dull now too dim. They match the rest of him now, too pale and littered with cuts and bruises. He doesn’t tell her what they did this time. She doesn’t ask. He doesn’t speak except to lie for the other kids._

Shuichi slowly places his hand on her shoulder and she yanks it off.

_She overhears an odd conversation between the workers. The boy’s asleep on her shoulder and the voices drift up through the rusted vent beside them. The noises are quiet and clinical and only bits and pieces make sense in her tired brain. “Unresponsive….failed….bad candidate.” She shrugs it off and leans her head against the purple one drooling onto her shirt._

Maki takes a sharp step towards the boy. Shuichi shouts and Kokichi looks up at her, not quite meeting her gaze, but trying his best too. Her hands burn and she can feel the way they fit around his neck that night.  
“Kiki-chan?” His too frail body shakes. From lack of food, heat, fear, or pain Maki doesn't know.

_”Go,” she whispers at the purple-haired boy. The strange visitors gave her an option, but she knew it really wasn’t one. The small boy shakes his head frantically, silent tears streaming down his face. “Why Kiki-chan?” She pulls his wrist off of her and points to the weathered fence bordering the orphanage. “Lead as many as you can through there. Only the ones you know will go easily.” He’s still shaking his head, but she leans in and hugs him. “I’ll find you again,” his big purple eyes too dull for his age stare up at her. “Promise?” she gives him a weak smile. “I promise Kokichi.”_

Her hands grab Kokichi and even in his concussed state he flinches and struggles to pull away from her. “Kiki-chan?” Her hands twitch and she lets them guide her to where they fit.

Maki pulls the purple-haired boy into a hug. “Come on you idiot. Let’s get you patched up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble about an idea I had. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
